


Broken Twilight Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Story is just toooo beautiful to not want more and feel  inspired....<br/>This is a gift for the wonderful story....</p><p>Thank you so very much misteeirene</p><p>Sorry I couldn't get the hair right....</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547276) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> The Story is just toooo beautiful to not want more and feel inspired....  
> This is a gift for the wonderful story....
> 
> Thank you so very much misteeirene
> 
> Sorry I couldn't get the hair right....

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Broken%20Twilight%20Cover_zpstpvxww7l.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 2 versions of the cover.  
> Harry has the long hair here and his mates.
> 
> 1 version has a magic spiral around Harry, the other is without.
> 
> Learning more as I'm going.....

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Broken%20Twilight%201_zpsmixvzt9v.jpg.html)

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Broken%20Twilight%202_zpsztikkawv.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
